


Asking Out

by Serenity1



Series: Drake & Launchpad [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Crushes, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Love, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: 17-year-old Gosalyn Mallard wants to ask her best friend to the dance, will she be able?
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard & Honker Muddlefoot
Series: Drake & Launchpad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Asking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this story as I had fun writing it. 
> 
> This is my first story of Darkwing Duck.
> 
> \---------

Drake Mallard gaped at the room before him. Just a few days ago he had been arguing with the occupant of the room to clean it, but now …. it was truly a mirace, or was it?

"Oh come on, Honk! Let me see your notes!" A voice exclaim from behind him.

Drake turns around to see his 17-year-old daughter, Gosalyn Mallard talking on her cell phone. She was talking to none other than her best friend: Honker Muddlefoot.

"GOSALYN!"

Gosalyn winced as she looks at her father who was tapping his foot, has his arms crossed and his face looked angry. "Um, I'll call you back later, Honk," she said as she quickly hangs up.

"Gosalyn Mallard, for 8 years your room has never been cleaned. What's going on?" Drake asked as he was suspicious.

At that time, Launchpad McQuack was coming upstairs to see what all the ruckus was about. He hid from the scene though to listen to their conversation.

"Nothing dad! Honest!"

"Really? It doesn't look like nothing," Drake said as he gestures to Gosalyn's room.

"Don't you have like crime fighting to do?" Gosalyn asked annoyed as she pushes her father aside to go inside her room.

"Crimes have been slowing down since I defeated The Fearsome Five," Drake replies smugly as he turns to look at Gosalyn. 

She was sitting at her desk as she have took out her homework. The last year of high school was giving her a hard time, she could barely go out with her father at night to do some crime fightings.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked curiously as he peered over her shoulder.

"You can help me with my Geometry homework," Gosalyn replies showing him the book.

Drake looks and saw that it was a math book. "Errr, I would rather not," he said as math was his weakness.

"Yeah so if you can leave me be, that would be great. I have to call Honker about those notes," Gosalyn said unhappily.

Drake nodded as he watches his daughter went and started on her homework. She was concentrating and Drake didn't want to disturbed her as he left the room quietly and closed the door behind him.

"How are things between you and Gosalyn?" Launchpad asked coming into view.

"I acted suspicious for nothing," Drake replies sighing.

"Did she told you about the dance?" Launchpad asked.

"Dance? What dance?" Drake asked as he perked up.

"Oh, uh, there's a spring dance coming up and she has a form that needs you to sign. I think she's going to ask Honker," Launchpad explained.

"Wait, what? She told you?" Drake asked surprised.

"Last week when you were in jail," Launchpad replies laughing nervously.

"I'll go and sign that form," Drake said happily, "I don't want her to be like me," he said as he turns to turn on the doorknob but Launchpad stopped him.

"Uh, Drake? Do you remember your spring dance? Cause I remember mine and it wasn't good," Launchpad said sweatdropping.

Drake thought about it for a moment as he remembers his spring dance. He did go but he went alone and was by himself the entire night.

It was humiliating as other kids did picked on him for awhile but what he saw around it wasn't good. Kids were spiking the punch, some were even making out while teachers ignored them, and the others were actually dancing.

Drake shook his head from the memory as he kicked his daughter's door down. Gosalyn gasped in surprised as she almost dropped her phone.

"D-Dad!" Gosalyn cries out, "you almost made me dropped my phone!" She exclaims.

"You aren't going to that dance, Gosalyn Mallard! I forbid it!" Drake snapped out.

"What! Launchpad!" Gosalyn exclaims as she looks behind her father and sees him cowing from behind.

"I uh… I think I hear Mr. McDee calling me!" Launchpad exclaims as he quickly turns around to go back downstairs.

Gosalyn growls in annoyance as she looks at her father. "Why can't I go, dad? All my friends will be there! If I don't go, that other girl might go with Honker," Gosalyn said sadly.

"Wait, are the two of you …. dating?" Drake asked surprised.

Gosalyn shook her head as she blushed, "I want us to be, that's why I cleaned my room so that I can bring him up here to ask," she said.

Drake sighed, "how did my little girl grow up so fast? When did you started to fall in love?" He asked.

"When she saw her best friend hanging out with the other girl more than you," Gosalyn said humphing.

"Ah, jealousy. That's how Launchpad and I got together, he was jealous of Morgana," Drake said smiling.

"Mmm, so, can I go to the dance?" Gosalyn asked hopefully as she took out the form.

"……No."

"What!"

"You can bring Honker up here to tell him your confession, but the door must be open, young lady. I am not changing my mind about the dance," Drake said stubbornly.

"Oh, come on, dad!"

"No."

\----------

"How's Gosalyn?" Launchpad asked as soon as he saw Drake entering the living room.

"She's fine without going," Drake said with a smile as he sat beside him on the couch, "what are you watching?" He asked.

"News about Duckberg but nothing too serious for us to go, I think Mr. McDee is opening a new business," Launchpad explained.

The two watched the news for a few minutes and it wasn't long till they heard a knock on the door. Drake decided to go and get it as he let Launchpad sit.

It wasn't a surprised when he saw Honker behind the door with a girl beside him. Drake looked at the girl as she was indeed beautiful, it was no wonder Gosalyn was feeling jealousy.

"Honker, whose this?" Drake asked.

"Oh, uh, this is my girlfriend: Katie Holmes," Honker introduced with a smile.

"Hello," Katie replies shyly.

"Gosalyn called me and interrupted my date," Honker said.

"Um, Honker? I don't think you should bring Miss Holmes up there," Drake said nervously as he knew that his daughter would be crushed and upset.

"Why not?"

"Um, well…." Drake began but he was loss for words.

"I'm sure everything would be fine," Launchpad piped up, "you two go ahead upstairs," he added.

"What?!"

"Thanks Launchpad! Let's go, Katie," Honker said with a smile as he grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs.

"Launchpad! Did you know what you did just now?!" Drake asked scowling at his lover.

"What did I do?" Launchpad asked confused.

Drake closed the door with a sighed, "it's going to be chaotic…." he muttered.

It wasn't long as the two heard shouting upstairs. "GET OUT!" The voice shouted out angrily as it belonged to Gosalyn.

The two weren't able to hear what Honker was saying but there were more shouts. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! JUST GET OUT!" Gosalyn shouted as she slammed her bedroom door.

"Bye Launchpad! Bye Mr. Mallard!" A frantic voice of Honker exclaims as he ran downstairs with Katie right behind him.

Drake didn't even say bye to him as Honker flung the door opened so that the two of them could get out of the house quickly.

"You see what I mean, Launchpad?" Drake asked unhappily as he now have to see his daughter.

Launchpad gave him a apologetic look as Drake went upstairs to see Gosalyn.

\--------

Once upstairs, he softly knocks on the door before opening it. He saw Gosalyn laying down on her bed as she was crying against her pillow.

"Gosalyn, sweetie?" Drake asked softly as he sat beside her on the bed.

Gosalyn didn't looked up as she was still crying. "I - I hate h - him," she stammers out.

"You don't hate him, honey. The two of you are best friends," Drake said petting her head.

Gosalyn's crying was stopping as she sniffled and looked up at her father. "Not anymore, I can't go to the dance now, dad. I have no one to go with," she said.

"Oh yes you will, I'll sign it this time," Drake said as he got up from the bed to go to Gosalyn's desk.

"Why, so that the other kids would humilate me?" Gosalyn asked wiping her eyes.

Drake signed the form with a smile on his face. "I'll go with you as Darkwing Duck," he said.

There was silence until Gosalyn gave a loud shriek: "what!"

Drake nodded, "kids today still love me as Darkwing Duck, don't they?" He asked.

There was no doubt behind it as the television show is still popular and is running on it's seventh season. Not only that, many of the teachers in the school were fans as posters were hung in the classroom wall. It was a bit sickening and nauseating.

"True, but it'd be weird cause I'll know it's you behind the mask," Gosalyn said.

"Hmm, but Honker might bring Miss Holmes to the dance. Is she a fan of mine?" Drake asked.

There was no doubt as Gosalyn remembers Katie bringing a pack of cards to school that has pictures of Darkwing Duck as the design. 

Gosalyn grins at the thought at the idea of bringing Darkwing Duck to the dance. Honker would be so jealous seeing Katie fawn over herself on Darkwing Duck.

"Yeah, let's do this!" She said grinning happily now.

Drake smiled, "let's go dress shopping, when's the dance?" He asked.

"This Saturday."

"…….I also need a new suit as well," Drake said facepalming as it has been awhile since he went to a formal event.

"Don't worry, you'll get one," Gosalyn said.

Drake nodded as he and Gosalyn talked about her and Honker. It was going to be a long week indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> I got the idea while reading Darkwing Duck on ao3, too bad there isn't much stories of Drake / Launchpad. 
> 
> I'm in episode 72 of the series on DisneyPlus, is anyone watching or rewatching it beside me? 
> 
> Be on the lookout for more stories.


End file.
